Peters, Colins and Hannahs adventure to find the Reaper
by Railway consultant
Summary: After a few months on Sodor, things to downhill. After every Sudrian steam engines lives are out at risk, a small group try to find the old railway controller (Lorelei) to bring reason to the island of Sodor.
1. chapter 1

So, we 're on Sodor and we all went out separate ways mentioned in our previous stories. Though I rarely see Hannah nowadays, Colin I see on a regular basis as in the afternoon he works down at the clay pits. A distance I know but it all worked so I could see him.

Apparently there have been a fare few directors on the Island. There was one when the place first opened with the SM railway, the Fat controller, Lorelei and when this story happened it was Sir Niel. He was voted as the new railway head after Lorelei and Daniella disappeared on the mainland.

He was a great railway controller. He understood the engines well and even gave Diesel 10 and the Class 60 a lighter sentence at railgate.

Wow I do get sidetracked huh!

Well, I was shunting with porter, taking unloaded cargo and either loading Edward's train or shunting them into sidings.

We attached the brakevan and without a seconds notice, Edward was off. Then Colin came to me later in the day and told me had news...

"Peter..! Peter..! Oh my..." He said panting.

" Colin! It's eleven 'o' clock buddy, shouldn't you be with thomas? " I asked.

"That's the problem! Something's happened at Dryaw!"

" What? Is everyone ok? " I asked nervously.

"Just come! No time to turn around!" Then, without hesitation, he sped off backwards. I naturally followed on.

When we got to Dryaw, we saw a horrible collision.

Thomas had collided with JTK 62, causing his face to be be caught in Thomas's front wheel. Poor Thomas had debris caught in his left eye and his boiler had been dented.

Due to the family aparently going camping, they brought propane tanks for a grill which, as I'm sure you can guess, exploded.

Rocky was sorting out this catastrophe by the time I arrived. JTK was being taken by Butch and Annie and Clarabel were being brought into a siding.

Sir Neil arrived not long after I did. He comforted the two injured machines and told them funny life anecdotes to calm them down.

Unfortunately however, the tale of how Niel recieved his first detention couldn't repair any damage.

JTK died before he reached the works. Thomas survived, but was rendered immoble. He was given the option to retire and become a museum piece or to have 'black water' and euthanize him. He chose to be a museum piece and is still located at the Sodor railway museum, replacing his replica.

This stirred commotion however. There was no level crossing or even a place where cars can go onto the rails. So how did JTK get there in the first place? As it turned out, the drivers were members of the A.F.M ( Anti face machines) and purposely sabotaged the train.

As found in their home, they initially planned to leave the car and say they 'lost control' and went to get help. The 5:45 train however arrived sooner than expected.

People questioned Sir Niel and how this entire cult went below the radar. Under the pressure, he resigned and left the island.

Obviously, another controller was needed. But people began to wonder if all the rails should be ripped up. It would stop the cult, accidents would happen far less, and due to the recent addition of a motorway which connected to the mainland and went near nearly every town, city and village in Sodor, the railway was not the only way off the island anymore. A vote was put in place to see if the railways would stay or go on Sodor.

The engines were worried. They knew british rail wouldn't allow them all on the mainland and considering how many steam engines reside in Sodor, not everyone would make it. Help was necessary.

I was sleeping in the makeshift shed at Brendam Docks when Colin came up to me.

"Peter, wake up please..." He whispered, before shouting " Wake up! "

My eyes flung open. "Ahh! What? Others are trying to sleep!" I whispered.

" Sorry, sorry. Me, percy, Dexter and Andrew are going to try and find Lorelei! "

"You're joking right?" I asked half asleep.

" No, no! " he assured."Percy knew her fairly well, Dexter knows the mainland and Andrew can either help us escape or talk our way out of danger! "

"What about us?" I asked " how do we fit in? "

" I'm the captain, so I give the orders and you're resourceful! "

"Me? Resourceful?" I questioned .

"You used me to break down the gates twice in two different scrapyards. You're pretty resourceful."

" Fine... But wait what about Hannah? "I asked.

" Awww... You LIKE her! " he laughed.

"What! No-no." My cheeks turned so red you would think they were lights from a brakevan. " we haven't seen her in ages and if she could come along then we could see each other again... " I murmured the last part.

"Ok fine, she can come along too. Just keep it PG ok?"

" hey what? We can't even-" but by then he had sped the corner and left.

"Do ye matie?" Salty asked.

"No!" I said puffing away with a bright red face.

First, we went to Tidmouth and caught Percy just as he was getting home from the mail train.

We found Dexter working on the renovations of the Abbey on the Peel godfred branchline.

Next, we found Andrew just having repairs finished at the steamworks talking to Victor.

Lastly, we found Hannah in her shed at the dieselworks.

Everyone else already knew the plan, but Hannah hadn't heard a single scratch of it.

"So Peter, gonna ask Hannah to tag along then?" Colin asked.

" Umm... Yeah yeah. " I replied.

"Umm, if I may ask. W-what are we doing here exactly? " Dexter asked.

God knows what the rest of the conversation was after that. But I had a slight idea it was about me and Hannah.

I slowly creeped up to the shed door and gently knocked with my buffers and whispered.

"Hannah? We need you're help..."

She's a light sleeper so awoke after this. She opened the shed door (which we can do) and asked half asleep.

"Uhhh... Oh Peter! What do you need at this time of night?"

"We are going away to find Lorelei! She's on the mainland and were going to find out where! "

" hold on, slow down.. We? Lorelei? Who's we and why are we going back to find the old Controller? " Hannah asked dazed.

"Me, Colin, Percy, Dexter, Andrew and hopefully you!"

" Fine... Five minutes... "

"You don't get five minutes." I smiled.

Hannah then remembered the time when she brought me and Colin on a huge chase, not letting us wake up gradually.

"Ha ha... Ok ok I'm moving."

her wheels began to move slowly and I reversed to make sure she wouldn't bash into me.

We rejoined back into the mainland and set off once more.

Me and Hannah talked for most of the way until Vicarstown bridge.when we got there we found it was raised. Perminantly.

" Well then, what now wise guy? " Andrew sarcastically asked Colin.

"What do you mean? This is a PERFECT plan!" Percy said sarcastically aswell.

" hold on one sec" Hannah said. She then began to move forward to the operating box.

"Ahem!" Hannah said clearing her throat.

The operator heard her and went outside to see what she wanted.

" What?! " the operator hissed.

"Me and these engines need to cross the bridge please." Hannah replied calmly .

"Really? Well your not on the list." He said directing his eyes to the clipboard he was holding.

" It's a last minute ordeal for Barrow. "

"Aren't you NWR?" The operator asked suspiciously.

" N-no sir. I'm privately owned, I need to do Maintenance, one of those is a shunting replacement at Barrow and two need to double head a freight train. "

He looked suspiciously at his clipboard and then back to Hannah multiple times.

" Fine, I'll lift the bridge. " He said reluctantly.

"Thank you very much sir." Hannah replied.

The operator just mumbled.

"W-w-what? But persuasions Andrew's thing!" Dexter stuttered.

" What? Does everyone just have one defining character trait? " Hannah asked. "That would be awful!"

We all crossed the bridge and went through Barrow. I never knew Lorelei at the time or anything about her. But I knew she drove someone...

"Hey, didn't Lorelei drive a Locomotive?" I asked.

" do you not know who? " Percy replied.

"No, who is it?" I said.

" Daniella. Though more commonly known as the Reaper. " Percy awnsered.

I immediately stopped.

"T-the Reaper! We're trying to find that!" I said scared.

" you don't believe her stereotype do you? " Percy asked.

"I don't need to! If she's anything like Diesel 10 or that class 60, we'll be butchered! "

"What if she's like John?" Hannah asked " he helped you and Colin escape death and took care of both affer mentioned diesels! "

She had a point. He helped us escape. Lots of diesels have helped us in the past come to think of it. John, Hannah, Dennis, Andrew and a couple others get to come.

" O-ok, but if we're killed I'm blaming all of you. " I said, moving forward.

We continued forward. I was behind everyone else as I wanted to be alone.

Then Hannah reversed up to me to talk.

"You ok?" She asked politely.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I replied.

" you sure? You've been acting strange. Over reacting about the Reaper despite what she did, when we were talking earlier you were giving short replies and who knows what next! "

"I see what you mean but no-no I'm fine!"

"Is something on your mind? " she asked innocently.

"What! No!" I saidLooking down, Blushing.

"He he... I have a vague idea of what's on your mind." She said giggling.

"Y-you do?" I asked confused.

"Come talk to me when you have the courage." She then sped off to the rest of the group.

We came to a stop as a water tower from a heritage railway was along the mainline. All the steam engines stopped for a drink. Including me.

I decided to go last. To talk to Hannah.

"Umm so... You wanted to talk?" I nervously asked.

"No, you want go ask me something..." Hannah said

" I-um well... " I stuttered for ages.

"Wow! You really can't say it can you? Don't worry, I know that you like me. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. "

All I could do was stare and look like a bewildered animal.

"You look like a deer in headlights!" She looked over to see everyone has filled up. " are you having a drink? "

"Um -What no no. We should set off now." I replied zoning back after day dreaming.

"Well team! Where to now?" Colin asked.

The group just murmured to each other. No one actually knew what to do.

"What about Blackwell scrapyard?" I asked " that's where she used to work wasn't it? "

Everyone asked in unison "Blackwell?!"

" have you checked it? " I asked again.

"Have we checked? Have we checked it! Umm... No actually." Andrew said, having a conversation with himself.

"Well let's go there then!" Colin boastfully said.

We set off for Blackwell. It was however, a lot further away than we thought. At that point I was wishing I took on some water.

After Daniella disappeared, no one was there to operate the yard. All the dying engines were sold off and probably met a horrible fate.

But since we John had no where else to work, Blackwell was renovated again and he was chosen to be the scrapyards aided scrapper. He still followed all the initial rules that Daniella and Lorelei had put in place too.

I opened the gate and called out:

"John?"

He then emerged out of the second shed berth.

"Peter! Colin!" He said " try not to be too loud or clumsy, I want to keep it quiet for these lot. "

There were various dying diesels around. However the company now brings all sorts of diesels, not just shunters.

"Right, right" I said."Now, would you know anything about Daniella or Lorelei? "

"No, no sorry. You could ask Dennis however, he's over there." John said.

after Daniella vanished, Dennis was distraught. He knew it wasn't just an accident and vanished, but he knew it was no mistake.

"Umm hi Dennis..." I said wearily. " could you help us with Daniella? "

"What about her?" Dennis asked.

"Where was she taking the train?"

"She never took a train!" He shouted at us "she was going to Cark to pick up some old shunter. She never came back."

" do you know how far she got? " I asked

"I don't... But ask the different stations up to Cark to see if they saw her." He said glumly.

Thanks Dennis. " I said. "We'll get her back."

" I hope so..." He mumbled.

On that, we set off to check all the stations.

First up was Askam, they had seen her as she stopped for fuel. Next was Dalton, though she didn't stop for anything, they did see her pass. After that was Ulverston. They had seen her too, some DMU leaked fuel and Daniella was very expressive on her opinion on the matter. But when we reached Cark they never saw her.

We checked during between the two stations thoroughly. Every siding and yard was sweeped top to bottom but not a single Warship was found. It was only until some cars with rail wheels cornered us. We had no where to go.

The car doors opened nearly in sync with eachother. They all attempted to hijack our cabs and affirm full control over us.

That can happen. If the drivers force are more powerful than ours. They can have full control over our actions. And that's exactly what happened.

Well, all except for Hannah. Though they did enter her cab, she did regain control and sped off backwards to escape, knocking the driver out of her cab.

The rest of us however were being taken to an unknown location by unknown people. We didnt know it at the time but it turned out to be the A.F.M...


	2. Chapter 2

We had been blindfolded when we arrived at Kent's banks. I thought it was because we were getting close, but in actuality we were still quite the distance away.

We occasionally had to change tracks presumably as a train or DMU was passing by. But apart from that I had no idea what was going on. Eventually we stopped and we were shunted around for ages probably around a yard.

They finally removed the Blind folds off us and we could see everything.

There were so many locomotives in various states of being disassembled. There were old trains, New trains and some were even from other countries.

The hijackers left our cabs but had drained us of any fuel.

"Right, move the 3F and the Industrial shunter to the west wing, take the class 11 and see what's salvageable from his motor and take the final one to the smelting room, but keep him on low priority.

We were shunted by yet another car with track modifications, but this time it was a couple of trucks. Somehow, we were placed right next to Daniella. I didnt notice, but Colin did.

" Peter! Peter! That's her! " Colin said.

I looked over and sure enough, it was. Her metallic eye patch, four pronged claw and her custom livery was unmistakable.

"What do we do now?" I asked

she must've heard us as she said:

"Listen, I'm not gonna kill you right. This claw's saved for the Bastards that brought me here"

"Well why don't you use it?" Colin asked before I could.

" the cunts immobilized both me and the claw. Diesel 10 would go ape shit if they did that to pinchy. " She snarled.

What I didn't know was how many vulgar words come out of that diesels mouth. It's bearable now but it hits you like a wave at first.

"Now long have you been here?" I asked.

"Too fuckin' long! How's the scrapyard? How's Sodor? How's Diesel 10?"

I told her everything. About the engines being sold off (which she didn't like) and how John took the place over. How the A.F.M rendered Thomas immobile and the fact they made Sir Niel resign. She was angry at those points. It was when I told her about Diesel 10 that's when she lost it.

"So John derailed them both. They're both in railgate. And-" Danielle cut me short of finishing my sentance.

"What! Why did he do that? I thought the magic engines were keeping him in check or something? God damn it Lady!" She shouted at the top of her voice. The other engines told her to be quiet.

She started going on a huge ramble about Sodor and the magic railroad. I had to bring her back into reality.

"Listen, you can continue the rant later, right now we need a plan!" I said.

" Listen, you probably come from Sodor right? Your life has probably been filled with happy shit. It's a different story on the mainland though. Believe me when I say this. We are not escaping. This is the A.F.M I've had to deal with those wankers for ages now. They're tough and know what to do. "

What she said struck me. We had been on the mainland and it was one of the worst experiences ever. Granted she wouldn't have known but I had to give her a piece of my mind.

"We do come from the mainland! Yeah we've been living on Sodor but still! Colin was nearly killed and put in two scrap wagons! I ferried him around hoping he wouldn't die on me! All while staying out of sight of diesels! "I boomed. "So don't say my life has been fine. If we survived that, we can survive this!"

She looked at me bewildered. She did eventually say:

"Great speech, but now the fuck are we going to get out?!" She yelled "we can't move, other engines are blocking the way and I saw more of you! So how will we get them?"

I froze, she had a point. Then I remembered something.

"Wait. Colin, did you see Hannah?"

"No, I don't think she was with us!"

"She escaped! She can help us!" I shouted.

"but how? She doesn't know where we are and neither do we! "

"Well... Um..." I stammered.

" Why don't we just get Lorelei to help! " Colin butted in.

"She's not here. She was left just before Cark when the little shits hijacked me." She grumbled.

" How did they do that anyway? Your claw wasn't immobilized then was it? " I asked.

"No, one of them got on top of my roof and broke one of the hydraulics. Then I was defenceless."

We brainstormed for ages trying to think of how to contact Hannah. But instead of contacting Hannah, we could contact John.

In 1975, a train was hijacked and driven into a station. Sure it was an accident but it would have to be prevented from happening again. So every locomotive was fitted with a radio system to contact anyone in case of emergency.

Me and Colin were both given one when we arrived on Sodor. Though it was uncommon for steam engines to be fitted with such things. Daniellas was destroyed, but ours went undetected.

"Oh! We can use our radio system!" I said.

"Don't be stupid. Mine was destroyed and steam engines have never been fitted with them! " Daniella said.

"They haven't been fitted with them on the MAINLAND... But on Sodor every steam engine has one! " Colin replied.

"Well don't just sit on your arse! Use them!" Daniella shouted.

Without a second warning, we did. We contacted John and told him we were at least past Cark and that he should look for a huge yard with a giant building. And that he should bring back-up.

It took him a while. But eventually he showed up with quite the collection of engines following behind him. There was Bear, Gordon, BoCo, Murdoch and Scarlett.

The rail cars tried to block them from entering, but due to how lightweight they were, they were easily pushed off the two entering tracks. When the engines get crews realized what was happening, they grabbed fuel either from their coal bunker or their tanks and filled as many engines as possible with fuel.

They reached us and gave us just enough to reach the next station. Daniella sped off immediately. I had to stop her.

"Daniella!" I shouted.

" they'll be fine! They brought fuel! Any others they can carry! I would love to help, but we are running on reserves right now! "

She had a point. Me and Colin reluctantly left without everyone else.

When we arrived at the next station. Many engines were waiting there trying to return to their own railway. Most however were refueling in the yard.

We waited until we could too. Daniella, Colin and I filled up ready to go. But our troubles weren't over yet.

We were reaching the juntion from the previous story, and we proceeded towards Blackwell. But when we reached Askam, we met a familiar face. The controller of the maintenance diesels, with a new class 66. It had the exact same livery as the old class 60.

He opened the diesels window and said:

"Oh... What a surprise I'd see the same two steam engines that ruined my business! It's almost like I planned it..." , he said laughing menacingly.

"Who's this dipshit?" Daniella asked.

" the same person who owned that class 60 which made diesel 10 ki-" I was interrupted again by Daniella.

"You son of a bitch! You fucked up my brother!" She screamed charging at the diesel.

The diesels roof then opened to reveal a claw much like diesel 10s. It hit Daniella with it causing her eye patch to come partially loose.

The two continued to fight one and other. Thank God no trains were passing at that time. A tactic the class 66 used was to switch its face round before Daniella got close to it. She couldn't do that however, due to the eye patch.

What we didn't know is while we were waiting to refuel, John passed us to go back to Blackwell. He heard the brawl happening nearby and went to check it out. John noticed the pattern and when the 66 swapped its face he went on to grab it.

He caught the diesel by the eye and mouth, he was unable to swap his face now.

"Listen, you do NOT come back, you and your driver stay away! Peter told me everything about your old sexist company and if I see you or him again! I will make sure I am the last thing you see! Hear me!?" John threatened.

The class 66 switched tracks and left.

"Sorry for that! People like him annoy me so damn much." John apologized. "You must be wanting your scrapyard back now won't you Daniella?"

"Yes I will! Thanks for keeping it in business for me! " Daniella thanked. "But we need Lorelei to help us with Sodor!"

" I know! I found her at some random station. I recognized her for when she was training to drive a locomotive with me. She's with Dennis. " John awnsered.

When Daniella heard Dennis's name, she went to him without any hesitation.

They had been in a relationship for a while. Everyone knew that. And they had a lot of catching up to do.

Me and Colin decided to stay at Blackwell for the night. With that new 66 roaming around, we could be attacked at any minute! So we collectively decided to wait until the day.

It was hard to get to sleep that night. It was probably a combination of the dying locomotives around us, what happened earlier in the day and Hannah.

I do like Hannah, but I repressed my feelings and thought it was probably because I felt sorry for her. But after seeing Daniella and Dennis swoon over each other it made me think of a relationship.

The sun rose from the horizon. Me, Colin, John and Lorelei (in John's cab) set off for Sodor, saying goodbye to Dennis, Daniella and the other dying engines.

When we arrived on Sodor, my first instinctive was to find Hannah. I looked everywhere. But she was nowhere to be found. I got increasingly nervous. I never saw her leave, but then again I never saw John leave and he got to Blackwell.

I decided to check Barrow, but no engine was in sight. I decided to investigate further...

I followed the route that lead me to the yard. I found police tape covering the place with various 09's that belonged to the police were blocking off the entrance.

"Oi! Your not allowed 'ere steamie!" The grizzly voiced diesel said, " go away from 'ere! "

"I'm just wondering if you saw a small yellow maintenance diesel leave or was left in here?" I asked, " its a... friend I'm concerned about. "

"No, but we did see some lil' diesel take off with the A.F.M when we arrived. As well as a bunch of other engines."

This made no sense, she wasn't taken. Then I remembered something.

I never knew Hannah's frequency. I must've set John's to the same frequency as Hannahs. From what I know now, she arrived just after when everyone else had escaped and the A.F.M were just fleeing. They successfully hijacked her as well as any engines that remained and sped off.

"Well, where did they go?" I asked.

" just the way you came from. Heard sommat about a Sobar. "

"Sodor!" I exclaimed .

"That mean sommat?"

"Thank you!" I said.

I sped back for Sodor. Only to find Converted vehicles at Barrow holding captives. The Vicarstown bridge was open, and the cars were slowly reversing. Pushing their prisoners further back.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Why? We have a way of removing faces from any time vehicles unfortunate enough to bear them! We just need a few dead ones to test our theory! " the leader shouted.

"But you'll kill them!" I exclaimed.

"That's the point! Non Faceless vehicles can cause delays, crash easier, can refuse to do work, are harder to scrap and much more! It's better that way!"

they were still reversing, one of the back locomotives was about to fall down the end. Something had to be done. And I had just the plan.

"Take me!" I screamed.

"Why? " one A.F.M member asked.

"Because I consent. I know just the place you can kill me too."

" What? That's insane! " Hannah exclaimed from inside the hostage group.

Sure enough, they all entered Barrows yard to let all the engines free. Hannah stopped and said:

"This is insane! You can't give yourself up!"

" I'm not! I have a plan. Just tell Daniella to be ready to fight ok? "

She nodded and sped towards Blackwell.

"So, where are we killing you then?" The leader asked.

" Just follow me. " I said grinning to myself.

We went to Blackwell. They were getting antsy to kill know me however, they kept on threatening me with a blowtorch.

When we arrived, they were all confused. They didn't know of Daniellas return yet, but were about too...

"Reaper!!!" I shouted, disturbing the old engines.

She came up to me and shouted:

"What are you doin here steamie?!" She was acting this, obviously.

"Hey listen, if you could-" she cut me short once again.

"Cut the act! Let's destroy these bastards!"

Daniella had never been so violent before. But I guess these guys did too much to her for it to just go over her head. They were quickly destroyed, none were killed but the cars and the A.F.M members were seriously damaged and brocken. Though they were found by the police, the rest of the Cult still stays in the shadows. Granted, the cult is tiny now but still.

When we arrived back in Sodor, Lorelei was taking care of everything. She successfully persuaded everyone that the railways were good and that they should permanently stay on the island.

Everyone was happy to see us, that was the end of all the troubles for a long time after that. But I still had things to sort out.

Hannah was talking to Den and Dart about a recent troubles. I decided to but I'm and talk to Hannah.

"Umm... Hey guys! I just need to snatch Hannah for a few seconds, is that ok?"

they glared at each other, but eventually decided to let me talk to her.

"Umm so what now?" I nervously asked.

" I don't know. Perhaps if you asked something the-"

"Do you want to go on a date?" I asked.

"Finally! And yes. I will." She replied.

And that was that. Though dates aren't really possible for an engine, we were able to find a time to visit the Culdee fell railway. As I said. Not much happened after that. Well except for the steam revolt that occurred on the mainland. But I'll save that story for later...


End file.
